Josette Whitlock
Josette is a vampire who was killed in early February of 2014 by Alec and Saoirse, for exposing herself to humans. She was the younger sister of Jasper Whitlock and the daughter of Marlene Whitlock. Biography ''Early Life '' She was born when Jasper was six. When he left to join the war, it terrified her, but she was confident he'd come back, as all the South was -- they all knew their men would come home. One victory and the war would be over, right? In 1863, he was reported on the paper as "Missing -- Believed Captured". It sent her family into a frenzy of grief, and it only made it worse that he was never found. For a while, she harbored a lot of anger toward Jasper, blaming him for the ruin of their perfect lifestyle, though it was really the Yankees. Her father disappeared into a life of alcoholism, and her mother was just a gentle shell, not strong enough to handle the loss of her only son. At the age of 17, in 1868, she was in her carriage gossiping with a friend when they were suddenly stopped. Thinking it was a Yankee, she called out the window, "You get your hands off my horse!" and then, to their driver - a former servant of the family - "And Mandigo, if he doesn't get his hands off, you take Jasper's pistol and shoot him."But the driver didn't answer. They both looked out of the carriage just as the door was ripped off and her friend was torn out, killed instantly by a bloodthirsty vampire who had already killed Mandigo. Josette was pulled out next, but already nearly full and just overfeeding, the vampire drank a little of her blood and then left her in the street for dead. She woke two days later as a strong new vampire and immediately left the town, knowing instinctively that she couldn't stay. She came across Jasper the next year and stayed with him for a little while, but she hated the violence of the newborn wars and left, not seeing him again for many decades. Upon realizing that he had left Maria, she began to visit him again at the Cullen house every so often, but she never stayed long. Roleplay History: She had moved to the Seattle in the beginning of her role play history, after some difficulties in the South, and had just decided to make it a permanent move. She began spending more time with her brother and met Aurelie, but she didn't like or trust her. It seemed that the negative feelings were returned. She began to get reckless in her hunting and exposed herself to humans. A week after she exposed herself, Alec and his mate Saoirse came to Seattle, questioned her on her actions, and killed her. Physical Appearance She's tall for a girl, at 5"9, and slender. She has long golden curly hair and crimson eyes that are almost too big, but not quite. She looks kind of similar to Jasper in some aspects of her face. Personality and Traits She's cheerful and can be somewhat manipulative towards her siblings, but she doesn't try to be. She loves to receive compliments. Josette is generally a very happy person. Relationships Jasper Jasper is her older brother. For most of her human life she resented him for running off to the war, but they later reconciled when she became a vampire. They were not very close after that, as she rarely had the time to visit him and he did not have the patience for her endless chatter, but they still loved each other, as siblings do. Marlene Marlene is Josette's mother. As a human, she was very close to her mother, who was her closest confidant, but Josette unfortunately never realized her mother had become a vampire, and so died believing she was dead. Marlene never knew Josette had turned either. Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters